Hibari Quiere Una Cita
by BloodyTempesta
Summary: Es un Oneshot, Hibari le "pide" una cita a Gokudera & el no va a poder rehusarse. Lean & denme su opinión 8'3.


Ok, tengan en cuenta que esta idea salio el otro día, cuando iba en el auto con las amigas de mi vieja, mientras miraba las nubes & me daba la impresión que aparecería una tormenta. Sí, lo sé, tengo mucho tiempo libre Uu. En fin, disfrute~!

Bueno, ya saben, Reborn no me permanece, solo lo uso para mi entretenimiento~

**Hibari quiere una cita**

No sabía cómo había acabado en una cosa así. De cierta forma eso era un golpe a su orgullo, por no decir que estaba en una pequeña caja muy bien guardada lejos de él.

Se encontraba caminado, con muy mala cara, por una pequeña feria que había en la calle. Eso no era lo raro, lo raro es que iba en compañía de Hibari Kyouya. El tan temible prefecto de su escuela.

Al recordar cómo había acabado en eso, maldecía mentalmente a su "querida" hermana y los dolores que esta le provocaba.

* * *

Gokudera corría por las calles de Namimori, con cierta desesperación. Mira hacia atrás, notando que ya no estaba tan cerca. Pero por eso iba a parar de correr. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante, aún en su marcha, unas simples palabras hicieron que se detuviera y callera al piso sujetándose el estómago. Maldijo incontables veces a su hermana y su "Hola Hayato".

Se le helo la sangre al ver frente suyo al guardián de la nube de su Decimo. Intento huir a gatas, pero un pie contra su espalda, aplastándolo contra el piso lo detuvo.

-No huyas herbívoro. Y sal conmigo.- Claro que más que estar sugiriéndolo, se lo estaba ordenando. El peliplata ya estaba cansado, sin mencionar adolorido.

-Tks… Saldre contigo, ya déjame en paz maldito!- Gruño entre quejidos, viendo la expresión de satisfacción del otro.

* * *

Iba caminando rápido, quería que aquella "cita" terminara rápido. También iba algo distraído, asique no vio al tipo con el que había chochado.

-Fíjate por donde vas, mocoso…- El sujeto ese era alto y fornido. Intimidaría a cualquiera, pero eso a Gokudera no le importaba.

-Fíjate tú por donde vas, idiota!- Ya se había preparado, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario. Aquel sujeto, a juzgar por su rostro, estaba molesto. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe al menor, pero antes de eso fue derribado. Dejando ver a un tranquilo Hibari, con una de sus tonfas.

Bufo molesto, el tranquilamente podía con ese tipo.- No necesitaba tu ayuda…- Paso de largo junto a su lado. El pelinegro simplemente lo siguió. Mirándolo de reojo cada tanto.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver como el menor comenzaba a sonreír de una forma increíblemente adorable. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando.

-¡Decimo!- Claro, ese era el motivo de su sonrisa, debio imaginarlo. No pudo evitar molestarse, o más bien sentir celos del pequeño e inútil Tsuna.

-Oh, buenos días Gokudera!- La expresión de alegría que tenía el castaño, cambio a una más nerviosa al ver a su otro guardián.- Bu-buenos días Hibari-san.

El aludido solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, analizándolo ligeramente con la mirada. Haciendo que diera un pequeño salto de susto y contuviera un chillido.

Disimuladamente el más bajito se acercó un poco a su guardián de la tormenta. Buscando algún tipo de protección por la mirada del mayor; el cual al ver como se escondía detrás de uno de los brazos del peliplata, frunció aún más el ceño.

Y es que bueno, Hibari Kyouya era una persona muy celosa, sin mencionar lo posesivo que era.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, el prefecto jalo del brazo del que se suponía era su cita, atrayéndolo lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Dejando a un muy shokeado Gokudera, sin saber qué hacer, el pelinegro lo sujeto fuerte contra él. Mirando seriamente a su supuesto jefe, dándole a entender que se fuera o sufriría las consecuencias.

-Qué mierda te pasa?- Alterado Gokudera se alejó empujando bruscamente, dejando ver lo rojo que estaba de ira y… vergüenza?- De-decimo..!- Cuando reacciono, su querido jefe ya estaba muy lejos, rogando de que el mayor no se arrepintiera y decidiera golpearlo.

Por su parte el mayor miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como Tsuna se alejaba más y más. Esa sonrisa fue borrada cuando vio los ojos jade de su acompañante como lo observaba con molestia.

-Qué mierda te pasa idiota? Qu-qué fue ese beso?- Simplemente no podía creer que ese beso había ocurrido y aún más importante, no podía creer que no se lo haya impedido.

La expresión seria de su rostro no se fue en ningún momento.- Me gustas, que no lo entiendes herbívoro?...- El rostro de Gokudera no pudo ponerse más rojo y combinado con la expresión de enojo que tenía, se le hizo irresistible.

Estuvo a punto de volver a besarlo, pero el menor fue más rápido. Sujetándolo firmemente de la chaqueta, realmente lo había sorprendido, aunque no tarde en corresponderle. Si hubiera sido por él, hubiera continuado con aquel beso, pero Gokudera no se lo permitió. Lo aparto mirándolo fijo a los ojos, ni feliz, ni molesto.- Maldito idiota…- Y antes de que Hibari pudiera decir y/o hacer algo, él ya se había girado yéndose, dejándolo más que confundido.


End file.
